Funny!
by Assassin Panda
Summary: The Byzantine Empire is fallen, and Greece, who had always been alone, finds himself grappling with Turkey


Title: **FunnyCharacters/Pairings:** Greece (Herakles Karpusi), Turkey (Sadiq Adnan) **Rating:** K+**Note: **Set on the XV Century in the falls of the Oriental Roman Empire (with Greece): Historical Notes at the end

Greece didn't have a dad who loves him.

He had only a mother. She takes cure of him like a father, she's teach to Herakles all the wisdom art like music, poem, philosophy... even if he's only a child Greece, thanks to his mom, was instruite and happy.

He didn't need of a dad if Mother Grecia was beside him, to cuddle and spoil.

But she, suddenly, disappeared.

A morning Greece woke up and his mother wasn't in them bed, she's gone with Roma.

And from that day he remained below the orbit of the Empire for a long time.

And from that day, even though he's a lazy guy, Herakles can get out of trouble alone, even when the Occidental Empire was poorly fallen.

Alone.

Without a mother or a father, or a granpa, or a brother.

Until in the XV century he's arrived.

_Turkey._

A man with a mysterious charm, but at the same time Greece hate him.

Where did that bastard from? And why he cames in his home demanding to be the boss?

Herakles didn't need of nobody, but unfortunately all the bullies adults wants him because he was on a strategic point between Europe and Asia.

At the end, after too many years of fierce resistance, he given up.

And right from that detestable turkish.

That day Herakles stayed sit on a bulwark with the semi-destroyed wall of his Constantinople, that the son of a bitch of a turkish forced him to rename the city 'Istanbul'.

He never mind to call the capital in that way, the adult without fantasy used an Hellenic word fot the new name of Constantinople. But Greece didn't want to obey like a loyal soldier to the order of Turkey. Neither under torture.

A cat came with an agile jump on the wall, and the little Greece take him gently under the womb, put them in the lap, as he always did when he saw a feline in the surroundings.

"Are you always standing here to sleep with the cats, Herakles?" asked Sadiq catching him with a big regret of the Greek one, who's have the patience to listen him and not quarrel.

Turkey, however, did not like that behavior so hateful of the Greek, that forced him to stay away.

He sat next Herakles, and the cat between the knees of the boys blew angry against him, as the cats of the ancient Byzantium hated the invasor.

Sadiq tried to dislodge the feline, but its scratched his hand before leaving the place of his own.

Herakles saw the cat as his only friend raced away from him.

"Tsk, animals are idiot!" snorted Turkey

"I like animals." Greece retorted the other glanced the Turkish as a wise look a stupid: very bad.

"They are useless, they can give only pain!" retorted upset and offend.

"You don't think the same things about the pigs, the cows, the ducks, the rabbits, the camels..."

"Okay I understand, pedantic!"

Turkey, despite hated that kid who believed so superior to him while maintaining a neutral expression, could not worship him as he was damn cute and smart."The Ancient Greece did you learnt well how to live. Not as Rome with his grandchildren!"

"I have always done everything by myself since my mother is gone," admitted Herakles quiet, but with a hint of sadness in his voice. And that, damn him, makes Sadiq was only a child after all! A child but with the insight of an adult.

"Herakles, now you're not alone. Now you and I are a team, we are the great Ottoman Empire! We can make great things together!" said happy bring out his mask, smiling cheerfully to the little Greek, who's gone to embrace another cat.

"Ehi! Hear me just a second! I've say a cool thing for the frist time!"

Turkey follow the other while the boy ran away with the cat, deteminate to tie him on a chair for forced him to listen all his sentences, but Greece don't agree, of course.

Herakles knew that he will always hates Sadiq, but certainly after meeting him a Greece knew how was fun have a father.

-.-.-.

Historical notes:

In the XV century. The Oriental Roman Empire fall and became parts of the Otoman Empire.

I think that Greece was part of the Byzantine Empire and Turkey was the Otoman Empire.

Istanbul is a word that derive from an ancient Hellenic sentences that means "Road for the East".

In fact Constantinople was a in the middle of a commercially road leading to the Asia for the European (especially the Venetian) as the Silk Road to China.

And France, Austria, Turkey and the State of Church was in battle to defeat the Byzantine Empire (or Oriental Roman Empire) to control this road, but Constantinople was taking by the Otoman Empire.

I hope you learned something from my notes XDThis fiction was written for a contest on Father's Day

Not beta, sorry for the mistakes çAç


End file.
